A Phoenix of Chaos
by divinedarkness357
Summary: A woman appears and claims to have changed time and destroyed the Hellmouth. But as events unfold, the Hellmouth may not have been the real evil. This woman wields a power so ancient that it is unkown whether it is good or evil. This woman is the Seer.


I thought of this story a few days ago after watching a few episodes of 'Buffy.' I plan to go very far with this story and it will branch off into other stories. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline and the new characters.

The Hellmouth had been destroyed and the school lay in ruins. Buffy didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The thing that had caused her to become a Slayer had finally been destroyed. But something felt odd. It wasn't a bad odd, but more of a unknown odd. She felt as if something different was occurring in a separate plane of existence.

"I can't believe it," Anya said.

"I know," Xander said. He had his arm around a trembling Willow. Kennedy had lost her life. She had been stabbed in the back by an Ubervamp and when the Hellmouth had been struck with the powerful mystical energy she had been consumed by the explosion. Willow had seen her face as the explosion engulfed her body and burnt her face.

"What do you say we go home?" Spike put his arm around Buffy and she looked towards Angel. He looked down and began to walk off.

"Wait," Buffy blurted out. Angel turned around and Spike removed his arm. "Stay. Come with us."

"Are- are you sure?" he asked, looking directly at Spike. The tension and envy could be felt everywhere and Buffy was ready to intervene if both vampires went at it.

"I'm sure. We won't mind." Xander nodded and Anya smiled.

"And I really want to get to know the infamous Angel," Dawn said, smiling. Giles let out a small laugh but stopped when he saw Willow. The witch had never been this upset since Tara had been killed. Then again, she had become Dark Willow.

Everyone began to walk towards the Summers' house. All of them had been very surprised that all of Sunnydale had not been destroyed. It was almost as if it _should_ have been destroyed.

"Are you sure we'll all be able to fit into your house?" Xander asked.

"I guess it's a good thing that the neighbours had abandoned their houses. A few of you will be able to stay there. They left it there without taking anything, so you won't have to worry about anything."

"The Hellmouth doesn't seem so bad now," Xander jokingly said. Everyone looked at him with looks of anger and resentment.

"Too soon?"

"Try way too soon," Buffy said. They reached her house and everyone went inside. Buffy grabbed some bottles of Pepsi and large bags of chips.

"Sorry, but I didn't many options," she said. She handed everyone bowls of chips and glasses of Pepsi. Willow continued to tremble and Buffy sat beside her and held her close.

"I know what you're going through, Will. You have to be strong. Don't forget that your family is still with you."

"Buffy, you don't get it. I was responsible for her death. If I had had enough time to cast a protection spell on her she wouldn't have… left." Willow began to weep and Buffy held her close. After a few minutes she got up and ran into Buffy's room.

"She needs some time and space," Faith said. Everyone nodded.

"I can't believe she didn't turn into Dark Willow," Spike said.

"I think it's because she already knew she might lose Kennedy. With Tara, it was a sudden and unexpected death. But with Kennedy, Willow already knew that it might happen and was partially ready for it. This is just the grieving stage. After this, she'll be back to herself," Buffy explained. The doorbell rang and Dawn got up.

"I'll get it." After a few seconds the door opened and a woman with dark red hair and green eyes stood before Dawn. She wore a white top with lace and jeans. Her white stiletto's were unusually sharp and sent a shiver down Dawn.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to speak with all of you." Dawn looked the woman over. She wasn't a vampire and wasn't a demon. Either she was human or a witch.

"Come on in," Dawn said. The woman walked in and all eyes fell on her. Xander stared in amazement and Anya slapped him in the head. Spike and Angel did the same and Buffy cleared her throat.

"Who are you?" she asked. She could hear the venom in her voice and didn't care.

"My name is Alyssa Munroe. I need to speak with all of you."

"No offense, but we're celebrating something really big. Maybe you could come back another time," Spike said.

"I know. I'm the reason for the celebration." Angel gave her a cold stare. Something wasn't right.

"What do you mean?" The woman smiled.

"Now you're all interested in me? Maybe I shouldn't tell it at all." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Look, we're not little kids that are dying to hear a secret. Either spit out what you have to say or keep your slutty mouth shut."

"Buffy!" Xander exclaimed.

"No," Faith said, "she's right. Who are you anyway? And how did _you_ create this celebration.

Alyssa laughed. "I'm the one who destroyed the Hellmouth.

Everyone sat in absolute quiet. No one could believe what they had heard. A random woman had come to them and told them that she had destroyed the Hellmouth. No one wanted to believe it, yet they all felt as if she was telling the truth.

"I don't get it? How did you destroy it?" Faith asked.

"Remember that mystical energy? I sent it. It wasn't mystical as it was mental."

"What?" Angel said. Ever since Alyssa had entered the house he had felt a connection to her and he knew that she felt the same.

"I'm a Seer. I can see the future but I also possess several immense sources of power called Eyes. They increase my ability of premonition but also grant me several other abilities. Every Seer is born with one Eye, called her Birth Eye. It is not her most powerful Eye, but the Eye that is the base of her original power besides premonitions. My birth Eye was the Third Eye, or the Eye of Power. It grants me several psychic abilities, such as telekinesis, telepathy, and empathy. Anyways, it was my Third Eye that allowed me to send a psychic blast at the Hellmouth. Combined with my Natural Eyes, it was a blast that could have destroyed a planet."

"What are Natural Eyes?" Spike asked. Everyone was very interested in Alyssa, especially since she could be the ultimate weapon against all the other evils.

"A Natural Eye is an Eye that is a Seer's most powerful Eye. Every Seer has one, but I possess two: the Eye of the Phoenix and the Eye of Chaos. They are two of the three Divine Eyes: the most powerful Eyes in existence. The third is the Eye of the Tempest. My Natural Eyes also fused together because of their similar properties. Because of this my powers increased once more. They were very powerful and destructive. That's why I was able to destroy the Hellmouth."

Giles stared at Alyssa. "There's something you're not telling us." Alyssa sighed.

"The Divine Eyes are not only sources of power. They contain the most powerful beings in existence: the Phoenix, the goddess Chaos, and the Tempest. The Phoenix is the being of Creation. It created everything and watches over it. The goddess Chaos is the primordial being; it created the Phoenix and the Tempest. It is also the goddess of Control. It is the most powerful of the beings. The Tempest was a witch with the ability to manipulate and control the natural elements. Her power grew beyond comprehension and she was able to manipulate time and space. She almost became a goddess before she trapped herself in an Eye. When my Eyes fused, they created the Chaotic Phoenix. It is the being that of absolute control. It can destroy anything in a blink of an eye and create anything the same way. Using the power of the Chaotic Phoenix, I manipulated time and changed everything. I used my abilities to change how things would have turned out."

"Why? How would things have turned out?" Anya asked.

Alyssa looked at Angel and spoke. "I would have killed you all."


End file.
